RT06
Theft! The Shiny Pokémon Battle!!'' ''(Japanese:'' ''強奪！色違い'ポケモンバトル!! ''Theft! The Alternate-Colored Pokémon Battle!!) is the sixth episode of Pokémon Retro - The Shadow Games and aired on June 7, 2014. Summary will be added later... Major Events *Yugi wins enough tokens so Olivia can buy an Electrode *Joey wins a Poliwag *Yugi is revealed to have a Torkoal *Lovoya the Deikou is revealed to be Olivia Debut Humans *Sho Akaboshi Pokémon *Electrode *Poliwag *Dratini *Clefairy *Porygon *Vulpix *Spinarak *Carnivine *Spearow *Lotad *Taillow *Meowth *Grimer *Shellder *Sentret *Torkoal Characters Humans *Sho Akaboshi *Tristan Taylor *Olivia Love *Yugi Moto *Solomon Moto *Joey Wheeler *Téa Gardner *arcade clerk *Dark Yugi Pokémon *Cyndaquil (Yugi's; Cindy) *Chatot (Tristan's; Perap) *Snubbull (Yugi's; Spot) *Volbeat (Yugi's; Volt) *Torkoal (Yugi's; Blazer, debut) *Electrode (Olivia's; Amoré, shiny, debut) *Poliwag (Joey's; Polly, shiny, debut) *Dratini (arcade, many) *Clefairy (arcade, many) *Porygon (arcade, many) *Electrode (arcade, many) *Poliwag (arcade, many) *Vulpix (Sho's; shiny) *Spinarak (Sho's; shiny) *Carnivine (Sho's; shiny) *Spearow (Sho's; shiny) *Lotad (Sho's; shiny) *Spearow (Sho's; shiny) *Meowth (Sho's; shiny) *Grimer (Sho's; shiny) *Sentret (Sho's; shiny) *Shellder (Sho's; shiny) Cast *Dan Green as Dark Yugi/Narrator *Matthew Gray Gubler as Yugi Moto *Lucy Hale as Cindy the Cyndaquil/Téa Gardner *Jensen Ackles as Tristan Taylor *Jason Lee as Joey Wheeler *Chelsea Kane as Olivia Love/Lovoya the Deikou *Ted Levine as Solomon Moto *Justin Timberlake as Perap the Chatot *Michael Cera as Volt the Volbeat *Ashley Tisdale as Spot the Snubbull *??? as Blazer the Torkoal *??? as Amoré the Electrode *Emily Osment as Polly the Poliwag *??? as Sho Akaboshi *Various Artist as Various Pokémon Trivia *This is the first episode to be based on an anime-only episode. *This is the first Retro episode to feature an actual shiny Pokémon. *Yugi, without Dark Yugi, has his first Pokémon Battle. References to Real-Life/Popular Culture *The New York, New York casino is a real casino in Las Vegas, NV. *Polly is said to be named after a doll Joey's sister use to own. It is likely a reference to ''Polly Prissypants a doll owned by Eric Cartman ''in ''South Park *The game Voltorb Flip is based on the Game Corner game of the same name from Pokémon HG/SS. Likewise, the Shadow Game is based on Minesweeper a popular computer game that is also the basis for Voltorb Flip *PokéFighters is based on arcade games like Street Fighter ''and ''Mortal Kombat and the home ports of the same names. Recently revealed, there will be a real-life fighter type game called Pok''kén'' Fighters which is speculated to be similar to the fake game. *Skee Ball is a real game played in arcades. *The slot machine is based on the ones in many of the Pokémon Game Corners as is likely also a goof because of the relation between Las Vegas, casinos, and slot machines. Changes from the Anime *The episode replaces rare swiss watches with shiny Pokémon. *Yugi receives Olivia's prize at an arcade rather than a store. Similarly, he did it for Tristan to impress her. *Joey never received anything in the anime and he wanted to wear the watch. In this episode, he actually wins a prize. *The arcade scene is extended and Pokémon Game Corner aspects are included. *Tristan never stripped down to look for the Pokémon like his anime counterpart did to look for the watch. *A Pokémon Battle is added. *Sho's fate is never shown at the end. In the anime, his insides were turned into gears of a clock. *The end scene is different from the anime and is on the same day. Errors *The shiny versions of Lotad, Shellder, and Spearow are erroneously written as being in the wrong color. *Sho never revealed his last name. Foreshadowing *Olivia as Lovoya helps Yugi with an explosive Voltorb next episode, revealing herself to be a PokéMorph. *Polly the Poliwag will later be seen in the possession of Serenity Wheeler. Category:Retro Episodes Category:Episodes centered around Olivia Love Category:Episodes centered around Yugi Moto